house_des_valeriofandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The rules might look very bulky to some but, most of them are painfully obvious and very basic. It is requested that you at least skim though then since you will be held accountable for any rule-breaking accountable for any rule-breaking shenanigans. You don't need to have them completely memorized as there will not be a quiz. Characters and Alts * You're allowed to have as many alts in the House as you wish. However, we do ask that you inform an officer of what alts are yours, there-for if they are inactive they will not be completely removed by accident. * We ask that you are active at lest once a month and -lest- we do understand that people have lives outside the game. If you are going to be gone for awhile please make sure to post on the leave of absence board under general within discord. * We do not accept Mary Sues. A Mary Sue is a character who generally is very glamorous or has very few flaws. If you're not sure of what a Mary Sue is, you can check Wikipedia's article on them. If you don't know whether or not your character is a Mary Sue, you can ask one of the officers to look over your character's biography for you in private. General Roleplay rules. * No sexual content allowed within the discord's Roleplay channel or in game within public chats or outside of whisper/party/DM chat. If screen shots or complaints are made about you for this you will be questioned and possibly removed. * If you have to go to Goldshire please make sure you have Warmode turned on if you plain on Roleplaying there. If you cannot turn it on and just leveling then try to avoid the place as much as you can and try not to be inside the GS inn with the guild tag on. If I get screen shots of you in GS without WM on standing in the Inn you will be questioned and possibly removed. * No god-modding. If you're in a thread with someone and want to auto-hit an attack, make sure you have PERMISSION from the person you're Roleplaying with. This also means that you're not allowed to control other characters unless allowed by the user, along with no god complexes for the people controlling them. For example: Good: "Ash threw a punch Drew's way and hoped it would hit." Bad: "Ash punched Drew in the face." Really, really bad: (if you do this, we will be forced to beat you with a bag of hammers lecture you severely) "Ash punched Drew in the face and Drew flew backwards, his jaw dislocated. Drew then fell over and began crying like the little girl he was." * Do not kill someone's character unless they have given you permission. * No Metagaming- Metagaming is when you make your character someone know information icly about other peoples character without them finding out icly, if it is said to be public information that is different. However if your just looking though someone's profile and reading things on their character it doesn't mean your character would know that information. * Please try to keep a general posting order when posting in events. That means if there are 3 people in a Roleplay event, the people reply in the order they joined the RP. This gives everyone a chance to RP and feel like they are part of the RP rather then being ignored. * Try not to mix OOC with IC. If you make your character do things because oocly you feel someway or oocly you know something about a player oocly or if your character 'knows' things about someone's character that is ooc information, or you are simply acting like your character would do something based off something you only know oocly would all count as dragging oocly ic and can also come off as metagaming. Keep in mind that sympathizing with characters situations is alright but, your character is just your character hate and anger ICly over a situation should not turn into hate and anger for the person oocly. Saying all this you can choose to ignore/void Roleplay's with people whom you do not want to Roleplay with- that is different and would only be a ooc situation in this case. Character Art * No nudity or explicit content allowed! * If you take an image for your character make sure it is -not- commissioned work and that the artiest name is in the caption thus when the image is added to the Wiki mods/officers can place the artiest name with there work. Main OOC Rules * Don't change your Discord nickname too often. This is so that we are able to identify you and who you play without having to constantly ask. * Don't spam the Discord or Guild chat. * We also don't allow nudity or explicit content. * Officers have the final word. Do not argue with a officers decision. If you have something to say, DM/Whisper them. * If it gets too intense, take it to DM's/Whispers. Not in a public area, do not make a spectacle of your problems for all to see. Be respectful and take your fights elsewhere. * No flame baiting. Attacking someone will not be tolerated. Don't be a troll and don't feed the troll. * If you see something, screencap it. If someone is breaking a rule and a staff member is not on, screencap it and send it to a staff member so proper action can be taken. * Don't be a jerk and use common sense. Don't be cruel. The Discord and guild chat does allow swearing and mild teasing, but do not take this too far or you will be warned by staff. * No trolling, harassing or bullying anyone in or outside the guild in anyway shape or for that includes slander or whispering about false information or hate speech. If you are caught doing this or we get screen shots of ANY member doing this you will be banned from discord, removed from guild and blacklisted. We do not tolerate any forms of harassment. We are here to support the community and each other as a whole. * In events in is required for one to be in the voice channel, you do not need to speak just to listen so that you know what is going on. If you have Real Life issues or reasons for why this isn't good for you please DM an officer about this. Main In Character codes/Rules These rules are to be follow In character wise be sure to look through these for there is In character consequences for not following these. Code: The In Character Code for the house is as followed: * I shall, never bring nor wish harm to a member of the House. * I shall never betray a member of the House. * I shall never keep Secrets from the House. * I shall obey all orders from my superiors. Without question. For they have proven themselves where I have not. * I shall not associate with outsiders that are deemed unworthy. * I shall accept the mark when given without question. Courtesy * When addressing any member of the alliance military or guard you are to address them by there rank name, not by saying 'miss, mr, mrs' If you do not know there rank you and simply call them by there name or 'Sir/Ma'am'. * When addressing someone whom is higher rank then you you shall salute them. Higher ranks may chose to do the same back to you as a sign of respect but they are not required. * You will respect all military and guard members even if they do not do the same to you. Remember the phrase 'kill them with kindness'. * When addressing a citizen you may address them as miss, mr, mrs. Please be sure when on duty that you respect all citizens even if they do not do the same to you. Again the phrase 'kill them with kindness' is a skill that will be useful to defuse situations. On Duty * On duty you will be required to wear a uniform that will best represent the house if you are in the Military section of the house. Uni-form sets are as followed: Plate wears:----- Mail Wears:----- Leather Wears:----- Cloth wears:-----. Please keep in mind that these uniforms listed are for those outside of the council. Council members will have uni-forms of there own according to there rank. * If one see's a fight arising please do your best to not intervene unless it is necessary or that you are sure the Guards handling it are in need of aid. If there are no guards around it would be in ones best interest to find them and make a report on the situation for them. * Please -Please- only use violence within the city as a last resort. We are here to aid the alliance not to harm them. If violence occurs, only aim to disarm or disable the person at fault, or defend yourself and innocents. If you are confronted by hostels. Please use the Rune mark to contact the others and let them know your location. Crimson Guards Codes and Rules (In Character) Please note that not following these rules will have minor or major In character consonances seeing on how these rules are allied In character wise. # As a group four Elite Crimson Guard members at -most- should surround the Matriarch or Patriarch while within the city. However in the case of a battle or Hostile zones more or dubble that will be required. (If online) The positioning of each member would be in order of rank much like how we would form up when doing our formations. Officers at front of a double column formation and other ranks behind. # In hostile zones or outside the city it is required of member of the Elite Crimson Guard to wear full uni forms. A more ‘relaxed’ uni form can be worn within the city or when not protecting the house master. (Helms can be removed if normally on in this ‘relaxed uni-form or even shoulders or cloaks but keep in mind they should still resemble the uni-form) # Off duty clothing can be worn but it is advised that you are ready at a moments notice for combat. # Weekly training is required to stay sharp and aware!! # Helping with Red Vanguard troops training is not required but is recommend. IC codes and Rule For Council officers These are the people in the guild in charge with keeping order and overseeing new recruits to the military branches. Again please keep in mind that there will be IC consonances for braking these rules as they are -In Character rules that should be tot and kept in mind for those whom are Officers in this military order of the guild. # As an officer your role is to keep the peace between the House and fellow members of the Alliance military as such please show respect to other Alliance branches such as The Stormwind guard or other military forces outside the guild. It is also important to correct those whom are not of office rank if they are seen disrespecting such groups. # As far as Uni forms go while in hostile territory in is highly requested that one has things such as Helm’s and shoulders as well as heavy armor within guild colors within relaxed areas or the city however a more relaxed version of said uni-forms are accepted as long as guidelines are met. (Having guild colors) Off duty however officers are free to wear what they wish. # As an officer attending training weekly is highly requested as well as helping to train those within your Platoon! # Your are required as an officer to enforce basic rules such as respecting other in and outside the guild as well as disciplining none officers for misconduct and reporting such things to those higher up. Such as High Council, or even the Matriarch. If you feel that you don’t know how to discipline certain things and that a higher up should do so it is your job to say so In Character.